


Just Want You Back

by WolfJas04



Series: Is This Angst? [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfJas04/pseuds/WolfJas04
Summary: It was morning and Iwaizumi wakes up to look for Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: Is This Angst? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749364
Kudos: 44





	Just Want You Back

**Author's Note:**

> Made this just to hurt people in omegle with angst uwu and decided to upload it here

"Shouyou.." Iwaizumi groaned with his face buried in the pillow. He touches the space beside him and found nothing but the pillow and the soft mattress. After feeling the empty space beside him for about five minutes he raised his head and sat up, eyes frantically searching for Hinata who is nowhere to be found.

After a moment he sighed, all signs of panic gone. Longing and sadness replaced his panicked state. He looked over to the bedside table and took a framed photo. On the photo was him and Hinata celebrating New Year's Eve. 

"Oh.....i forgot...you're gone.." He said with a bitter laugh. Tears fell down his face with no one to wipe them away, and tears dropped on the photo. He held the photo to his chest tightly. There will be no one to wake him up with a huge grin, wake up with him everyday, make him worry, at least not anymore.

"Please come back...i just want you back."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this hurt well uwu


End file.
